Chance
by GodspeedEnding
Summary: Billy has really done it. He knows that too. It's owning up to it that he has a problem with. But if it means losing Spencer will he really continue to stand his ground or give in and accept whatever is to come after the storm? Slight Ectofeature.


Disclaimer: I do not own "_Dude, That's My Ghost!"_.

* * *

He's not one to be serious. He isn't one to keep a straight face for too long. He likes doing things for the laughs― _and the fans,_ you _can't _forget the fans. Even if he gets distracted and seems to lose his path sometimes, he really has his priorities straight.

He likes being happy and making people happy. Below that self-centered exterior with a charming, self-serving smirk lies a warm, selfless heart.

If only Spencer could see that now.

Billy never thought Spencer could ever become _this_ mad. Especially at _him_ none the less. In his opinion, he didn't even do anything that bad. All he said was one thing. Apparently that one thing was enough to send Spencer over the edge. They fought; yelling, arguing, pointing, accusations were made, feelings were hurt, and their future together was possibly ruined.

That's what gets Billy the most. Sure knowing he possibly offended Spencer beyond comprehension still eats at him every single day and night, but that he's possibly ruined their future together drives him nuts and keeps him constantly on edge.

He wants to find a way to fix everything but he can't find the right words. There aren't any. He's attempted apologizing to Spencer but he doesn't want to listen.

He refuses to. Billy's beginning to worry that Spencer might even take off the necklace that allows him to see the former star. He's terrified of that happening. What will he do? He can't talk to Rajeev or Shanilla about this situation because they'd be on Spender's side, no doubt. He couldn't risk them becoming angry too and ignoring him. He'd have no one.

It's been about a week since they had their fallout, an hour since Billy tried speaking to his peeved distant cousin, and now he's musing over what Spencer could have possibly been angry about. To him, he didn't even really say anything offensive, he just stated what he thought was the truth. He even tried consoling Spencer, however, the latter was too upset about what was already said to acknowledge the positive in what Billy was _trying_ to say. Even when he tried clarifying that, the short film maker still didn't want to hear anything more from Billy.

Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Maybe he needed to try apologizing to Spencer in another way.

Billy peered over at his friend who was doing something on the computer. He's been on it for the entire day, only getting up to retrieve food and visit the restroom.

Another old-fashioned "I'm sorry" could hurt, right?

Billy glided over to Spencer, floating right behind his chair.

"Spence…"

Spencer ceased his clicking. He didn't turn around or acknowledge Billy. He just didn't click anything. This was a step up from the last time Billy attempted addressing Spencer. Last time all he got was the volume turned down a bit.

"I know you're still angry about earlier, but I don't think you understood what I was saying. I wasn't trying to say you'd never have a chance, I was saying it's better that you _don't_ have a chance. Sorry for the miscommunication, bro. Now let's go down to WiFri and grab some grub!" Billy was elated to finally be off the subject. It was too much for his fragile ego. It was too serious.

Spencer didn't respond. Did he understand?

"Uh, bro, heh, do you see what I'm talking about now?"

Spencer pushed his chair back and Billy moved to avoid it going through him.

"You think that's an apology?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, I said sorry bro, but I wanted you to get that I didn't really _do_ anything wrong. I was just giving you some cold hard facts, bromigo."

"What the heck Billy? You practically _insulted_ me and then think you didn't even do anything wrong? Why can't you just take the blame for what you've done?"

"Come on, bro, I honestly don't think I've done anything wrong!" Spencer stood from his chair and attempted to get around Billy. The latter refused to let his friend by so he blocked his path every time a single step was taken. "If anything, I was giving you a compliment. I don't give those things that often so that makes it even more special." Spencer rolled his eyes and disregarded his ghostly friend. He pushed through Billy who gasped in shock.

"You can be so narcissistic sometimes! I swear…" Spencer began grumbling unintelligible noises while he proceeded to the door. _"And why would it be better that I didn't have a chance?!"_ But before he could receive an answer, Spencer angrily shut the door on Billy.

The ghost sighed and hung his head.

"Because there's someone right here who you already have a _great_ chance with."

* * *

… I'm not sure why I wrote this. I guess its slight Ectofeature on one side? I can't decide on whether to continue and make it an actual Ectofeature fanfic that gets really nice and fluffy in the end or keep it like this. I'd appreciate input ^-^  
Input is good. Input is nice.  
Sorry if they seem out of character, I'll do better next time! I promise!  
Okay. That's it. Bye-bye! :)


End file.
